Os Girassóis
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: "Esse é meu agradecimento à você, querido Shion." - Universo Alternativo


Título: Os Girassóis

Autora: Aquarius Chann

Tipo: one-shot/short-fic

Gênero: Fantasia

Classificação: Livre

Fandom: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

Personagem Central: Dohko. Coadjuvante: Shion

Ítens: Sonhos, Mágico e Girassol

Fic feita para o Challenge de Universo Alternativo do Marauder's Map Forum

* * *

**OS GIRASSÓIS**

Finalmente, o jovem Dohko conseguira dormir. Desde que essa estúpida guerra começara, não conseguia dormir mais do que três ou quatro horas por noite.

Fora convidado por seu amigo Shaka – um budista que conhecera em uma de suas viagens – para se hospedar em sua humilde casa no Tibet. Enquanto Shaka estava na Índia meditando com seu grupo, sua moradia no Tibet estava desocupada. Lugar longe, isolado de tudo, sem o menor sinal de civilização por perto. Ótimo, era tudo o que o chinês precisava.

Remexeu-se na cama – um sonho começara. Depois de tanto tempo com insônia forçada, nem se lembrava como era a sensação de sonhar.

Viu-se envolto em uma calorosa e cheirosa nuvem. Sim, a nuvem tinha cheiro e era de chocolate com morango. Pegou um pouco da nuvem nas mãos e levou-a a boca. Era tão deliciosa quanto cheirosa. Sentou-se nela, poderia ficar ali, comendo a nuvem por todo o dia. Quando abaixou a cabeça para mordê-la, ouviu um barulho. Olhou em volta e viu três carneirinhos, todos muito branquinhos. Andou até eles e se sentou em frente ao que parecia ser o líder. Sorriu ao ver que cada animal tinha a cor dos olhos diferente dos outros. O mais velho tinha os olhos verdes, o do meio tinha os olhos violeta e o mais novinho, olhos laranja. Realmente, aquilo era um sonho.

Esticou a mão direita a fim de tocar o mais velho dos carneirinhos e alargou o sorriso quando o animal permitiu o toque. Chegou mais perto e começou a afagá-lo com as duas mãos. Os outros carneiros deitaram-se em suas nuvens e ficaram observando. Dohko podia jurar que eles estavam sorrindo também. O mais velho também se deitou e Dohko pôde sentir seu cheiro: marshmallow. Quando foi dar uma mordida no carneiro, este se levantou divertido:

-Não é educado morder um carneiro dos sonhos, meu jovem; isso traz um karma terrível.

Dohko se jogou para trás. Desde quando carneirinhos falavam? E desde quando ele entendia?

-Não se assuste, Dohko. Lembre-se que isso é um sonho.

-E como você sabe meu nome? – Perguntou assustado.

-Porque eu o estava esperando.

-E qual o seu nome?

-Shion, muito prazer. E aqueles são meus ajudantes, Mu e Kiki.

Dohko acenou com a cabeça e os outros carneiros fizeram o mesmo.

-Mas por que você estava me esperando? Com sabia que eu viria?

-Eu sei de tudo, Dohko. Não é à toa que eu sou o Grande Mestre do Recanto Mágico.

-Recanto Mágico? Nunca ouvi falar. Onde fica?

-Somos uma divisão do Reino dos Sonhos, jovem. É do meu reino que sai os melhores e mais inspiradores sonhos dos humanos.

-Então, se eu estou aqui é porque vou ter uma grande inspiração ao acordar?

-Sim.

-Será uma idéia para acabar com a guerra?

-Infelizmente, não. Sua estrela irá brilhar assim que a guerra acabar.

-E você, Shion, não pode fazer nada para que essa guerra acabe logo? Chega de mortes!

-Ah, caro Dohko, isso não está mais sob o meu domínio. Tudo isso começou com o um sonho de uma pessoa desequilibrada que não soube interpretá-lo, e fugiu ao controle.

-Foi você quem mandou esse sonho de guerra àquele louco? Um sonho com uma bomba atômica?

-O sonho tinha um conteúdo mágico, Dohko. Mas as pessoas têm o livre arbítrio. Elas podem usar seus sonhos inspiradores para o bem ou para o mal.

-E ele resolveu usar o sonho para destruir a humanidade.

-Sim...

-E você sabe quando isso irá terminar, Shion?

-Logo, Dohko, logo.

-E o que eu estou realmente fazendo aqui?

-Você tem uma dúvida sobre o seu novo quadro.

-Como você sabe... ah, é, você sabe de tudo.

-Então, pergunte.

-Gostaria de pintar sobre essa guerra, mas não queria uma pintura triste, apenas retratando a destruição. Apesar de todas as desgraças, as pessoas ainda conseguem manter a esperança.

-Olhe para o seu lado direito, Dohko. O que você vê?

-Um lindo campo com girassóis.

-Isso mesmo. Vê como são lindos e como se destacam com esse tom de amarelo?

E então, Dohko acordou.

Ainda eram três da manhã, mas não se importou. Saltou da cama, acendeu a luz de seu quarto, pegou seu pincel e algumas tintas e começou a pintar. E assim ficou, isolado naquele pedaço do mundo, pintando com devoção durante sete dias inteiros.

Finalmente, o quadro que viria a ser sua mais valiosa obra prima ficara pronto.

Seis meses depois, todos os presentes na exposição em Londres somente comentavam sobre a felicidade em se ter acabado aquela guerra. E todos comentavam também, muito animados, sobre aquele belo e disputadíssimo quadro de um jovem chamado Dohko.

Pintado nele, uma cidade em tons de cinza totalmente destruída. Em contra partida, vários girassóis davam o toque de vida com seus tons de amarelo, representando a força de vontade e a coragem dos sobreviventes. E, no cantinho da tela, três lindo carneirinhos brancos.

-Esse é meu agradecimento à você, querido Shion.

* * *

N/A = Nota da Aquarius

Gente, sou péssima para escrever U.A., tanto que nunca tinha escrito um. Mas, lendo a lista de itens exigidos, me veio uma idéia com girassóis, Dohko pintando, Shion=carneirinho, e pronto. Saiu isso(a idéia ficou melhor na minha mente do que no papel...). O Dohko como pintor eu sequestrei da fic da Theka, "Eternal Flame". E desculpem-me por não ter dado detalhes sobre a tal guerra, não quis entrar em discussão sobre isso; o que importa é o quadro do Dohko retratando o povo sobrevivente de uma outra maneira.

Tomara que minha fic pegue um bom lugar no chall =D


End file.
